


Love Letter || MikuxRin • ENG

by ilaryri



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, RinKu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaryri/pseuds/ilaryri
Summary: ❝ After a long time Miku decides to deliver that letter to Rin ❞||Drabble||Rin x Miku||Cliche,, angst
Kudos: 4





	Love Letter || MikuxRin • ENG

"Rin, you have no idea how hard it is to be standing here for me after so long, maybe my motives are vain, or maybe it's a little late, you might even hate me, but I think you deserve to have this, it's . . . I made it for you after all.

On the edge of a small step was Miku, with a small, wrinkled letter resting between his fingertips.

The air of that evening was cool, safe for the rainy season, so much so that I wasn't even able to observe the sun, but it was fine, the shadow provided by those dense, gray clouds were the blonde's favorite, Rin loved those kind of dark climates and overcast , was the climate in which he could excuse her to forget a coat and in return receive warmth from the skin of others, specifically from Miku.

"Lately I get along better with Len, he's still angry, and sometimes he reminds me how cowardly I am, it's not something that bothers me so much anymore! At first it made me cry, but I really think he's right, yet I think that time he went a little too, he said so many things that I can't even remember them all; though surely it was only by euphoria, I know that he is not so," her formed a sad little smile on his face.

"I. . . . I really want to apologize for that day, I don't know why I ran out like this, I know you weren't going to turn me down, but I was very scared to give you this letter that probably wasn't even well written. Still, I left without looking back . . . and you followed me without looking to the sides, so we're both dumb, it's not just my fault, do you think? Is it okay if I blame you for this too?

The aquamarine's blue eyes became clogged obstructing his vision, only allowing him to observe blurred images until the build-up of his tears was so much that they did not avoid rolling down his cheeks to the edge of his face and falling straight on to the concrete where she was standing. However, her could not tell what his tears were and what the raindrops were that had begun to fall one after the other in a leisurely manner as his weeping.

"A few days later when I was able to look at you again you looked a lot paler, but your cheeks and lips were almost as red as the flower you stole from my neighbors just because I said I thought they looked pretty to me, and you gave it to me, yes, almost as red as that. You also wore a dress that I'm sure you would never have worn in your life, you hate yellow after all, so much so that you hated your own hair, although it seemed very beautiful to me" Her laughed inevitably at that memory, his cheeks and nose had turned of a slight vermilion tone similar to that of his lower lip, no matter how sad he was, the memory of Rin prowling in her mind made him feel warmth amid the cold rain. The candles and incense had ceased thanks to the water on them, but in his mind they remained lit and that annoying characteristic smell that gave off the incense continued to annoy her.

"I hate this place, probably your equal, to endure that smell all day should be annoying, if I could get you out of here I would, but it's illegal and it's probably not even a healthy thought, but don't neglect, I'm not going to do it by joking, I'll just leave this under your small chapel so that it does not get more wet than it already is, I hope that no one will take it or that it does not fly, in any case read it soon in case something happens to him" Her extended his trembling arms, leaving the little, wrinkled and now soaked letter under the campaign hung inside the concrete structure that decorated that blonde's tombstone.

"Rin, I'm sorry for running away that day, if I hadn't, maybe now we'd be at home watching some cartoons and eating candy until I threw up; I hope you will forgive me from hell in which you find yourself, after all someone like you would not go to heaven "Her rose and walked several steps along the path indicated by the cemetery "Rin, I love you, don't forget it. 

With those last words and a little more sadness than at first, her left the place and chose to look for where to cover himself from the rain that quickly intensified .

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh, originally I write in spanish, but I ventured to translate one of my english writings, I hope this well, I always distrust my english a lot, if there is something wrong I would appreciate to be corrected


End file.
